Sonrisas
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Las sonrisas de Will Solace es la cosa favorita de Nico di Angelo desde que tiene diez. Incluso si se había enamorado de Percy, incluso si había perdido a su hermana y había vivido un infierno de vida, esa sonrisa se esmeraba en continuar como lo que él más adoraba. —Solangelo. Vaya. Qué sorpresa. Para la caguai de Ravie.


El cumpleaños de Ravie es el 27 de Enero, pero creo que no podré estar disponible para darle su regalo, así que aquí vengo yo con un regalo adelantado para la persona más hermosa de este mundo (?) Ravie is lof, Ravie is laif.

Básicamente más del headcanon que Nico y Will se conocían desde antes. Ese headcanon es oro puro. ;_;

**Advertencia: **Um... _um... _¿Qué hay para advertir? ¿OoC? ¿Puede que haya errores porque son las 2:18 AM en la madrugada? Juraba a los dioses del Olimpo que esto iba a ser corto pero se me salió de la mano. Go big or go home.

**Disclaimer: **¡Todo del señor Rick Riordan!

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Nico pensaba que la cabaña de Hermes era genial.

Desde que Bianca se había ido de misión y nada más ni nada menos que Percy le había prometido cuidarla, Nico se había encontrado a sí mismo disfrutando al fin el lugar. Claro, puede que hubiera demasiadas personas y que los que dirigían la cabaña fueran un poco raros, Nico se sentía feliz de estar entre ellos. Él era el menor entre todos los hermanos. Pero Nico se preguntaba si _de verdad _era un hermano más, a pesar de todo, Travis y Connor le habían dicho que él estaba "por confirmar". No entendía a qué se refería eso, pero decidió no cuestionar.

Él observaba sus cartas de Mitomagia con felicidad. Más de una vez, Connor o Travis pasaban a preguntarle de qué era el juego y él no se podía callar ni una sola vez. Terminaba hablando sin poder parar sobre los datos de los dioses, sus números de poder, sus defensas, lo que hacían sus cartas y Nico sabía que estaba hartando a Travis y Connor, pero ambos suspiraban, apoyándolo a que continúe, lo cual lo hacía feliz. Al menos no intentarían matarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando los Stoll no estaban, Nico se sorprendía ante la diferencia de edad que había entre él y los demás campistas. Nico tenía diez años. Los demás tenían trece, catorce, quince y más. Ellos no veían a Nico con tanta paciencia como los Stoll lo hacían, pero sin Bianca, el chico se sentía un poco solo. Al menos si su hermana estaba a su lado, estarían _juntos _en esto. Como siempre fue. Pero ella estaba con las cazadoras y él estaba sentado en el piso de la cabaña, _solo. _Deseaba no extrañar a Bianca tanto como lo hacía.

Cuando los jefes de la cabaña vinieron a buscarlos para la cena, Nico empezó a notar que no había muchos niños de su edad en el Campamento. Había un hijo de Ares, pero a Nico no le llamaba la atención. Tenía la figura de Ares en Mitomagia. Tenía un poco de miedo de acercarse, si era honesto. Luego había una hija de Afrodita. Nico no se llevaba muy bien con las chicas que no eran Bianca. Una vez en una escuela había hecho llorar a una, sin ni siquiera saber por qué, así que Nico decidió evitar contacto con la mayoría de las chicas. Había algunas geniales —como por ejemplo, Thalía. ¡Una hija de Zeus! ¡Eso era _sorprendente_!— pero la mayor parte del tiempo, el niño prefería alejarse de las chicas.

Nico suspiró, un poco derrotado, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, sosteniendo sus cartas de Mitomagia, ideando algunas estrategias así cuando Bianca volviera de la misión, él se las mostraría y ella se reiría con él. Terminó chocando contra alguien.

Se sobó la frente y al segundo notó que sus cartas estaban tiradas en el suelo. La persona con la cual había chocado empezó a disculparse.

—¡Lo siento! —Exclamó, sorprendiendo a Nico, porque no sonaba como un adolescente o persona mayor—. ¿Te he golpeado?

—Uh, no —respondió Nico, levantando su vista. Sí, definitivamente, era alguien de su edad. Una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cartas.

El chico también se agachó. Cuando agarró una, la observó y luego miró a Nico con una sonrisa. Nico se quedó mirando, un poco asombrado. Tenía un cabello rubio enrulado, pero no era un rubio normal. Era como si una gota del sol había caído en su cabello. Era casi como el color dorado. Y sus ojos eran azules, muy azules. Nico se preguntó si era normal tener ojos así de azules. Le recordó brevemente a Apolo, el genial dios que habían conocido, pero una versión mucho más joven y para nada bronceada. Ah, y sin lentes negros, también.

—¿Mitomagia? —continuó sonriendo—. ¡Eso es tan genial!

—¡Lo sé! —Coincidió Nico—. Creí que nadie lo jugaba.

—Mis hermanos me quieren perseguir con sus flechas cada vez que intento jugarlo —confesó, bajando la cabeza. Al instante, se encogió de hombros—. Uh, debo ir a comer. ¿Nos vemos?

No esperó una respuesta, pues ya se había ido. No había ni conseguido su nombre. Travis lo empujó suavemente hacia el comedor y Nico continuó caminando, preguntándose si de verdad volvería a ver. Luego pensó _Duh, estamos en el mismo Campamento, _lo cual lo animó más.

Hasta que el momento llegara, seguiría siendo "Chico de pelo dorado" en la mente de Nico.

**II.**

Cuando Nico terminó de desayunar, después de escuchar con mucha atención a las reglas del juego llamado Póquer que los Stoll estaban enseñándole fue que volvió a encontrarse a Chico de pelo dorado. Nico se sentía con suerte porque no había tardado tanto en volver a verlo.

Se había presentado como Will Solace, hijo de Apolo. Nico inmediatamente exclamó cómo conocía a su padre, y para hacerlo aún más divertido, ambos empezaron a hablar del nivel de ataque de Apolo en Mitomagia, lo cual no era mucho, pero a Will sí le gustaba la figura de su padre.

Por el corto tiempo que Nico estuvo en el Campamento, su único amigo —aparte de los Stoll— era aquel hijo de Apolo. Normalmente ambos hablaban sobre cualquier cosa. Ya sea Mitomagia, ya sea sobre ellos, quién podría ser el padre Olímpico de Nico (solían hacer ta-te-ti con las cartas del juego, sólo por pura diversión) y a veces su nuevo amigo terminaba enseñándole algunas cosas sobre primeros auxilios.

—Si alguna vez te desangras y no tienes un kit de primeros auxilios —explicó de forma paciente, viendo la rodilla de Nico, que ahora estaba golpeada—, hay una forma casera que Lee me enseñó para detener el sangrado.

Él se fue a buscar algo en la parte de atrás de la enfermería. Nico observaba su herida reciente. Su espada que consiguió de la cabaña de Hefesto era un poco pesada para él, lo cual terminaba con Nico tropezándose y golpeándose la mayor parte del tiempo. Will, sin embargo, parecía estar contento de curar lo que él se golpeaba. Él volvió con una camiseta desteñida y vieja. Agarró una tijera.

—De acuerdo, imagina que esto es una espada —murmuró, un poco nervioso, pero suspiró y continuó explicando—. Cortas un poco de tela… lo suficiente para cubrir la herida… y ahora la envuelves —se giró a la rodilla de Nico e hizo un nudo con la tela—. Eso para el sangrado. Bien, no es que te cura de forma instantánea, pero al menos no te desmayas. Ahora, te curaré de verdad.

Comenzó a limpiar la herida. Luego la envolvió con una venda real y Nico se había logrado quedar quieto lo suficiente para que él lo vendara.

Si Nico hubiera sabido que eso le iba a ayudar tanto en el futuro, se lo hubiera pedido que explique una vez más.

Su amigo lo reprendió por andar de forma tan descuidada y que un día de estos se iba a golpear mal, pero Nico sólo asintió. Aparte de Bianca, no muchas personas se habían preocupado de esa forma por él. Observó a Will de pies a cabeza. Se dio cuenta que tal vez no era Percy Jackson, que no tenía porte de héroe, pero que Will Solace era especial en su propia manera.

_En su propia manera, _se repitió a sí mismo, mientras caminaban para ir a merendar.

Sí tenía algo especial. Muchas veces, Nico se levantaba sudando frío en la mañana, respirando de forma agitada. Travis y Connor le preguntaban qué le sucedió, pero Nico se veía incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. Era una pesadilla, Nico lo sabía, pero se sentía tan real. Con desesperación miró sus cartas de Mitomagia: lo único que aún le conectaba a su pasado con Bianca di Angelo.

Will no ignoró su condición. Al parecer, había notado que Nico no era su usual ser hiperactivo, pues terminó preguntándole cómo se encontraba. Nico se encogió de hombros. No sabía cómo explicar la pesadilla que tuvo sobre su hermana.

Pero dado a la insistencia del otro chico, Nico terminó contando su pesadilla. Las cejas de Will se alzaron y lo miró con curiosidad. Alzó una mano pero la bajó al instante. Ante el silencio que se formaba, Nico empezó a mirar sus pies. Fue entonces que él posó una mano en su hombro y la tensión de Nico empezó a evaporarse.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró, vacilando, como creyendo que Nico no le creería—. Tu hermana está bien.

Y Nico le creyó. Tenía un efecto tan extraño en él; era algo tan tranquilizante, que él confiaba que Bianca estaba bien. Las pesadillas lo dejaban a veces y a veces no. Pero Will Solace siempre estaba ahí, cada vez un poco más confiado, diciendo que ella estaba bien.

Salvo que, él estaba equivocado. Bianca _no _estaba bien.

Había corrido del Campamento, sin ni siquiera poder decirle que estaba equivocado.

**III.**

La palabra "Solace" significaba ayuda y confort cuando estabas triste y preocupado.

Nico hubiera reído ante la ironía. Era justo lo que necesitaba, pero en todo caso, su confort y ayuda siempre fue _Bianca. Bianca _era la que siempre le consolaba cuando no sabía que iba a ser de ellos. _Bianca _era la que lo calmaba cuando se preocupaba de las cosas más estúpidas, como no saber una estrategia de Mitomagia. _Bianca _era la que siempre estaba ahí, pero ahora Bianca ya no estaba.

Y todo era la culpa del estúpido rompe-promesas de _Percy Jackson._

Una parte de su corazón se oprimía con fuerza al pensarlo. ¿Cómo pudo haber fallado? Él era un héroe. Él era su juego favorito traído a la vida. Y él la dejó morir. Percy lo había prometido. Percy tenía que haber traído a Bianca viva, sana y salva, pero sólo trajo lo contrario. Aquel hijo de Poseidón se merecía haber sido atacado por el guerrero esqueleto que apareció.

Pero a pesar de todo, Nico no podía dejar que Percy sea dañado. No podían dañar a Percy. Ya había perdido a Bianca, a pesar de su furia y su odio hacia el otro chico, no podía aguantar el pensamiento de pensar que Percy podría terminar como Bianca.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando con sus sentimientos: estaba asustado de éstos y estaba al mismo tiempo confundido. Por un breve segundo, deseó que Will Solace y su extraña capacidad de calmarlo estuviera ahí, pero el pensamiento se desvaneció al momento que apareció.

El hijo de Hades tenía que averiguarlo por sí solo. Había perdonado a Percy, sí. Incluso después de solucionar todo, no sabía si calificaba como su amigo. Percy y él no eran exactamente amigos, por así decirlo. Entre ellos no había esa facilidad para entenderse y las risas que antes podía sacar cuando estaba con Will Solace. Frunció el ceño. Quién sabe cómo estaba ese niño. Despejó sus pensamientos del rubio. No le traería ningún bien pensar en él, siendo que su prioridad en esos momentos era Percy Jackson y el río Estigio.

Nico estaba seguro que quería que Percy lo viera como más que un amigo. Su pilar para apoyarse. Alguien donde Percy hallara consuelo, donde hallara alguien que siempre lo escucharía, alguien para _confiar, _alguien para _amar. _Y Nico quería eso. Lo quería demasiado.

_¡Conseguiré que Percy nade en el río Estigio! ¡Me amará por eso!_

Una voz —extrañamente parecida a la de cierto hijo de Apolo— contradijo:

_¿Sabes lo _loco _que suena eso? ¡No te amará!_

_Cállate, Will, _espetó en su mente, _no eres de ayuda._

De nuevo, si Nico hubiera sabido eso en el futuro, habría escuchado a Will. No sabía cómo ese chico podía tener razón incluso cuando no se habían hablado hace años y Nico alucinaba la mayoría de sus conversaciones.

Aún más extraño, sus pensamientos sobre Will eran más recurrentes, hasta que lo volvió a ver en la mismísima batalla de Manhattan. Tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para asegurarse que de verdad era él. Las cejas de Nico se levantaron mientras comandaba a sus zombies y esqueletos. Will Solace no parecía un niño. Nico podía adivinar que tenían la misma edad —tal vez Will tenía trece—, pero no se parecía en nada de lo que Nico recordaba. Estaba más alto, un poco más bronceado y tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, no su usual sonrisa.

Lo veía correr de un lado a otro, sanando a quién podía. Estaba pálido, Nico podía notarlo, pero a él no parecía importarle. Devolvió su atención a la batalla y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro. Bueno, al menos alguien que solía ser su amigo no estaba muerto. Eso era aliviador.

Cuando Nico empezó la decoración con la cabaña de Hades, tenía esqueletos haciendo el trabajo, él sólo los comandaba. El Campamento, el lugar que no había pisado desde hace dos años, lo estaba recibiendo una vez más. Sin embargo, Nico sabía que eso no iba a durar para siempre.

Al inicio, era el chico más genial de todos. _¡Nico, únete a mi mesa!, ¡Nico! ¡Estuviste genial!, ¡Oye, Nico! ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu padre viniera? ¡Eres genial!_

Pronto, empezó a disminuir los halagos y la impresión que causó. Los susurros empezaban y las miradas que Nico no podía distinguir —¿Pena? ¿Asco?— se acentuaban. Nico sabía que era un hijo de Hades. Sabía que no podía pertenecer ahí, y menos con esos _sentimientos _que tenía por Percy. Si ellos se enteraban… las burlas de seguro no pararían.

Nico preferiría que le trague la tierra antes de poder escuchar eso. Suspiró, mirando a sus esqueletos y forzándose a sí mismo a terminar la cabaña. Podía oír los susurros atrás de él. Podía oír los «Es un hijo de Hades…» «A él no le importa…» y oraciones así, que incluso sin saber cómo acababan, Nico tenía una buena idea de qué se trataba.

Le tocaron el hombro, y de un salto, Nico se giró.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Will Solace estaba parado enfrente suyo, mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de… ¿dolor? ¿Angustia? Nico reconocía esa mirada, porque estaba seguro que él la usaba casi todos los días. Las manos del chico tenían una taza.

—Uh, ¿te gusta el chocolate caliente? —preguntó, suspirando y mirando sus pies.

Nico se extrañó. _¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente? _

¿Qué clase de primeras palabras eran esas para decirle a alguien que no veías hace años? Nico se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo.

Will le extendió la taza.

—Pensé que lo necesitarías —le dijo. Miró a la cabaña y luego al piso de ésta—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

El hijo de Hades podía decir con certeza que no podía encontrar su voz. Volvió a asentir y ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Nico bebió el chocolate.

—¿Por qué…? —su pregunta murió en su garganta. Nico sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar las palabras. Will lo miró. Él señaló su taza de chocolate.

—Siento lo de Bianca —le dijo—. El chocolate puede ser de ayuda en estas situaciones.

Nico odiaba que la gente se compadeciera de él. Pero las palabras de Will sonaban tan sinceras que le creyó. Tomó un sorbo, quemándose su lengua, pero no lo mencionó.

—Lo siento por tus hermanos —respondió. Había oído que ambos jefes de cabaña de Apolo habían muerto, dejando a Will a cargo. Él miró al suelo con la misma expresión adolorida.

Le extendió la taza de chocolate.

—Um, lo necesitas más que yo.

Will asintió, tomando nuevamente la taza. Se quedaron en silencio. Nico no esperaba que esa fuera la manera en la que se volvería a encontrar con Will, pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Abrazos y una fiesta de bienvenida?

—Podrías… podrías haberme mandado algún mensaje Iris para decirme que estabas bien —resopló sin ganas. Nico alzó una ceja—. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Se quedó procesando la información. Alguien se había preocupado por él. Alguien _en serio _se había preocupado por él. Se sintió avergonzado, pero al instante se enojó consigo mismo por sentirse así.

—No es tan fácil —murmuró.

_Es tan raro, _Nico pensó, _como antes podíamos sentarnos así y reír. Y ahora no hemos sonreído ni una vez._

—Prométeme algo —pidió, girándose a verlo—, si vuelve a pasar algo así, mándame un mensaje Iris sea la hora que sea. No importa qué.

Nico quería decir que no. Que no era su asunto y que Nico no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero terminó asintiendo.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

**IV.**

Tártaro.

Nico odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba lo débil que se sentía, odiaba lo fácil que podía llorar y odiaba la forma que su pierna sangraba. Nico sentía que se iba a desmayar si pasaba un minuto más perdiendo sangre. Se desplomó en el suelo, mirando su pierna. Uno normalmente no se desplomaría en medio del Tártaro. Era el peor lugar de todos.

_Hijo de Hades, _la voz de la diosa de la Miseria sonó en su mente, _¿qué más podría hacerte? ¡Eres tan perfecto! ¡Tanta miseria y dolor!_

Sacudió su cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era perder la consciencia en el peor lugar del mundo. Entre todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Nico, todos los sentimientos que estaban jugando en contra suya, Nico halló la fuerza suficiente para remover su espada y cargarla. Trajo su pierna herida.

Intentó pensar claramente. Nico olvidó por un momento que todos contaban con él para hallar las Puertas de la Muerte. Tenía que olvidar que Percy contaba con él. Tenía que olvidarse de eso por unos pocos segundos para poder evitar caer inconsciente y que todo lo que peleó fuera en vano.

Su mente estuvo clara por unos minutos. Pensó en todo lo que había a su alcance y cómo podía auxiliar su pierna en medio del infierno. _Primeros auxilios, _pensó Nico, _tengo que parar el sangrado._

¿Pero cómo?

Una voz le empezó a hablar.

_Corta un poco de tela, _le susurró la voz de Will en su mente, _lo suficiente para tapar la herida._

Nico se puso en acción. Observó la herida una vez más y atrajo su pierna hacia él. Con esfuerzo, empezó a cortar la tela de su pantalón. Cortó un pedazo grande, pero a Nico no le pudo importar menos.

Limpió la herida, temiendo infectarla, pero continuó haciéndolo de todos modos.

_Ahora la envuelves, _volvió a decirle, _Eso para el sangrado. Bien, no es que te cura de forma instantánea, pero al menos no te desmayas._

—Al menos no me desmayo —murmuró Nico, haciendo un nudo alrededor de su herida.

Observó el trabajo que hizo y suspiró casi aliviado, lo cual fue un error, porque el aire que emanaba el Tártaro entró por su nariz y lo envolvió en un ataque de tos. Clavó su espada en el suelo y con esfuerzo se volvió a levantar.

—Gracias —dijo a nadie.

Nico esperaba que cuando saliera del Tártaro, sería capaz de decirle eso a Will por sí mismo. Eso le dio un poquito más de energías para continuar.

Incluso tres años después, Will Solace seguía siendo especial en su propia manera.

**V.**

Cuando Hazel bajó con su caballo, Nico se quedó en el _Argo II _con nada más y nada menos que Leo Valdez.

Nico sabía que Leo estaba nervioso con su presencia. A decir verdad, Nico estaba nervioso con _su propia _presencia. Percy y Annabeth habían caído a las profundidades del Tártaro, y Nico no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Él pudo haber estirado más su mano. Él pudo haber caído nuevamente con tal de que _Percy _volviera a la superficie. Pero no pudo. El terror que le emanaba la infinita oscuridad más allá del precipicio donde Percy se sostenía era suficiente para que Nico se aterrara una vez más y pensara _Por favor, no._

Pero Percy Jackson era el semidiós más fuerte que había conocido. Percy era un héroe y mientras tuviera a Annabeth a su lado, podría salir del Tártaro.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir la punzada en el pecho cada vez que recordaba que Percy estaba allá abajo. Se sentía inútil. Volvió a ajustar su ropa que continuaba cayéndose. Desde que los Gigantes lo habían aprisionado en el jarrón de bronce, Nico había perdido considerable peso. ¿Quién no lo haría si te estuvieras induciendo en un trance de muerte por cinco días? Su ropa continuaba cayéndose, así que empezó a ajustar bien su cinturón.

Leo alzó una ceja y señaló su pierna.

—¿Te has chequeado la herida? —preguntó, al parecer, nervioso.

Nico apenas recordó que esa herida estaba ahí. Miró a la tela alrededor de su pierna. La tela negra se había convertido en un rojo oscuro.

La observó y entonces recordó a Will. Nico tenía que hacer algo. Un mensaje Iris, al menos. Todo era más pasable que hablar con Leo sobre su herida: no estaba listo para recordar el Tártaro. Al menos, no ahora.

—¿Tienes un dracma? Para hacer un mensaje Iris.

Leo se vio sorprendido, pero asintió y lo guio hacia adentro del barco. Despejando sus pensamientos, Nico se vio sorprendido ante lo bien que Leo construyó el _Argo II. _Su vieja obsesión con piratas le había subido el ánimo (muy poco, pero lo hizo) al subirse al barco, pero este barco no era como cualquier otro barco que él recordaba de las historias de 1930. Este barco era gigante y asombroso. Leo se detuvo en una habitación y abrió la puerta.

Era la cabaña de Percy. Nico sudó frío, entrando en pánico y queriendo salir corriendo de ahí. Pero el hijo de Hefesto no pareció notarlo y le señaló una pequeña fuente que caía en el extremo de la habitación. Le extendió una dracma y salió de la habitación, no sin darle un último vistazo curioso a Nico.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Nico sintió como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina y casi cayó al suelo. Todo en esa habitación exclamaba Percy Jackson, incluso aún olía a él. Sacudió sus pensamientos y caminó hacia la fuente.

Extendió la moneda, con su mano temblando. ¿Debería hacer esa llamada? ¿Qué pasa si él no quería verlo? Nico no quería pensar en esas probabilidades. Por los dioses, tenía catorce años, acababa de salir del Tártaro y de un jarrón de bronce. Podía hacer la llamada.

—Oh, diosa Iris —pidió, concentrándose—. Acepta mi ofrenda. Muéstrame a Will Solace.

La niebla empezó a formarse, hasta mostrar una imagen del semidiós que estaba buscando. Él estaba de espaldas, en lo que parecía ser la enfermería, aunque no había nadie ahí. Como no le podía ver, Nico tuvo que iniciar la conversación.

—Solace —llamó. El rubio se dio la vuelta tan rápido que Nico oyó el 'crack' que hizo su cuello.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y rápidamente se acercó hacia la llamada.

—¡Nico! —Exclamó, mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nico no se encontraba bien.

—Estoy… estoy en el _Argo II. _Sí, estoy bien —mintió—. Sólo que... te había prometido que haría esto.

La mirada de preocupación de Will no abandonaba su rostro, pero el chico se las arregló para suspirar aliviado.

—Gracias a los dioses —murmuró—, creí que te había pasado algo. ¿Has dormido bien? Tienes oje…

—Sí —le espetó. No, no había dormido nada. ¿Dormir? ¿Después de salir del Tártaro?

_¿En serio?_

Will se enderezó, mirándolo un poco ofendido. A Nico no le pudo importar menos el tono de voz que usó. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto, de nuevo?

—Eso es todo —masculló—, ya te hice saber que estaba bien. Debo volver.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó, antes de que Nico terminara la comunicación—. Cuídate mucho.

La forma que lo dijo hizo que el corazón de Nico diera un vuelco. Parecía como si le estuviera rogando que se cuidara. Tragó saliva y asintió, pasando su mano y terminando el mensaje.

A toda velocidad, salió de la habitación de Percy y volvió junto a Leo.

—¿Con quién hablaste? —Le preguntó Leo, mirando hacia la tierra mientras esperaba a Hazel.

Nico no le respondió y por suerte el hijo de Hefesto comprendió la indirecta.

_Cuídate mucho, _resonó en su cabeza. Nico no entendía que estaba pasando con él.

**VI.**

Si Nico tuviera que agradecer algo de todas las veces que se cruzó con Clovis mientras soñaba, definitivamente debía ser que vio a Will Solace.

Desde su sueño, Clovis le mostró la reunión de los jefes de cabaña del Campamento Mestizo. Entre toda la presión que estaba con cargar con Reyna, el entrenador Hedge y la gigantesca estatua de Atenea, ver un rostro familiar y amigable fue más que suficiente para Nico.

Se golpeó mentalmente por sentirse tan aliviado con sólo verlo.

Mientras tanto, en la reunión, Clarisse apuntó a Rachel con su daga.

—¿Y qué hay de sus aliados, eh? ¿Viste a esa tribu de hombres de dos cabezas que llegaron ayer? ¿O los tipos rojos con cabezas de perro brillante con las grandes hachas? Lucían bastante barbáricos para mí. ¡Hubiera sido bueno si hubieses _previsto _algo de eso, si tu poder de Oráculo no se hubiera averiado cuando más lo necesitábamos!

La cara de Rachel de volvió tan roja como su cabello.

—Esto no es mi culpa. Algo está mal con los dones de profecía de Apolo. Si tan sólo supiese como arreglarlo…

—Tiene razón —dijo Will. Puso su mano gentilmente en la muñeca de Clarisse. No muchos campistas podrían haber hecho eso sin haber sido apuñalados, pero Will tenía ese efecto calmante en la gente y Nico lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él la hizo bajar su daga—. Todos en nuestra cabaña están afectados, no solo Rachel.

Aunque era un mal momento, Nico decidió analizar a Will. Lo recordaba como antes, cuando eran de la misma estatura y su cabello no era largo ni tampoco tenía un buen bronceado. Will solía ser un chico lleno de energía. Pero Nico suponía que después de perder dos hermanos, empezó a ser un poco más relajado. Su mirada era amable y su tono de voz, a pesar de que Nico le había espetado aquella vez en el _Argo II, _siempre era gentil. Viéndolo así, Nico pensaba que era el semidiós más pasivo que podía conocer. Pero había conocido a Will por más tiempo y desde la batalla de Manhattan, sabía que era un semidiós valiente, casi tanto como los demás, haciendo lo posible para ayudar.

—No sabemos lo que está pasando en Delfos —continuó Will—. Mi padre no ha contestado ninguna de nuestras plegarias ni ha aparecido en sueños… Digo, _todos _los dioses han estado en silencio, pero esto no es del estilo de Apolo. Algo anda mal.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Jake Mason gruñó.

—Probablemente sea culpa de ese romano mugroso que está dirigiendo el ataque, Octavian cualquiera-que-sea-su-nombre. Si yo fuese Apolo y mi descendencia estuviese actuando así, estaría completamente avergonzado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Will—. Desearía ser mejor arquero… no me molestaría tirar a mi pariente romano de su caballo de un flechazo. En realidad, no me molestaría usar _alguno _de los dones de mi padre para detener esta guerra —miró hacia sus manos con impotencia—. Desafortunadamente sólo soy un sanador.

Nico gruñó. "Sólo soy un sanador." Sintió una indescriptible rabia al escucharlo hablar así. Nico podía odiarse a sí mismo, eso era normal. Otras personas no. Más después de que Will lo hubiera ayudado, incluso si no lo sabía. Clovis se despertó sobresaltado y miró a Nico con una ceja alzada, como preguntándole qué sucedía.

Nico no respondió, porque ni él sabía qué pasaba con él.

Sólo sabía que no quería volver a oír a Will hablar así de sí mismo.

**VII.**

Hasta que Nico casi decapitó a Will Solace, se preguntó si alguna vez se había sentido _aliviado. _Estaba al borde de desvanecerse, pero cuando lo vio, Nico se esperanzó. Tal vez él podría hacer algo al respecto con el tema de que él estuviera atravesando paredes cada vez que podía. Will siempre tenía su mirada llena de preocupación cuando lo miraba, sobre todo después de que le tocó la mano.

El contacto físico y Nico di Angelo no existían en la misma oración. Cuando Will lo tocó, retiró su mano casi al instante. Primero porque _ugh, _odiaba que las personas le toquen. Segundo… ¿qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Desde cuándo él sentía una corriente eléctrica cuando alguien lo tocaba? Y eso que no era la primera vez que Will posaba una mano en él. Era lo mismo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Percy después de usar su viaje entre sombras. La misma chispa.

Nico gruñó. No había tiempo para eso.

Pero el destino _nunca _estaba del lado del hijo de Hades, por lo cual, Will terminó tocándolo dos veces más. Primero fue cuando lo terminó salvando de los romanos.

Will golpeó su hombro.

—Gracias por la ayuda. Seis a la vez no está nada mal.

—¿Nada mal? —Nico lo observó—. La próxima vez dejaré que te atrapen, Solace.

—Ah, nunca me atraparían.

Nico se vio tentado a rodar los ojos. Pero recordaba el mínimo contacto que tenía con Will y casi al instante miró su hombro. _Basta, _se reprendió, _estás en medio de una guerra. No es momento de pensar en esto. _

Se concentró cuando Lou Ellen dijo que los romanos esperaban un ataque. Correr, como ella había sugerido, no era una opción para Nico. ¿Querían un ataque? Tendrían un ataque. Extendió sus manos y en frente de los romanos, el suelo hizo erupción. Cinco esqueletos salieron de la tierra. Lou Ellen y Cecil se cargaron para ayudar.

Nico estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlos, ya planeando en sacar su espada, pero hubiera caído de cara al piso si Will no lo hubiera agarrado.

—Idiota —Pasó un brazo alrededor de él—. Te dije que no usarás más de esa magia de Inframundo.

—Estoy bien.

—Cállate. No lo estás. —Will sacó un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo.

Nico quería apartarse. Odiaba el contacto físico y estaba mucho más que seguro que si continuaba de esa forma, su cerebro no le dejaría concentrarse en la batalla. Pero Will era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Nico se encontró apoyado en él, confiando en su apoyo.

—Toma esto —dijo Will.

—¿Quieres que masque chicle?

—Es medicinal. Debe mantenerte vivo y alerta por unas cuantas horas más.

Nico se echó un chicle a la boca.

—Sabe cómo a alquitrán y barro.

—Deja de quejarte.

—Oye —Cecil se acercó cojeando, como si hubiera sufrido una contractura muscular—. Ustedes como que se perdieron la pelea.

Lou Ellen lo siguió, sonriendo. Detrás de ellos, todos los guardias romanos estaban enredados en un extraño surtido de cuerdas y huesos.

—Gracias por los esqueletos —dijo ella—. Gran truco.

—El cual _no _se va a repetir —dijo Will.

Nico se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba apoyado contra Will. Casi al instante se apartó, ignorando todo lo que su cerebro y su corazón trataba de decirle y se mantuvo de pie sobre sus propios pies.

—Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Lo que sea necesario para ayudar y, muy internamente, lo necesario para mantener ocupado su cerebro.

**VIII.**

Nico no había hablado con Will desde que terminó la guerra. Una parte adentro de Nico se encogía cada vez que pensaba en él. Claro que no le iba a querer hablar. Básicamente había permitido que Octavian… haga lo que sea que eso fue. ¿Suicidio? ¿Asesinato? No sabía. Pero Nico lo había permitido. _Algunas muertes no pueden ser evitadas_, sonó la voz de Hades en su cabeza. Vale, tal vez la muerte del romano no iba poder ser evitada.

Pero eso no hacía que Nico se sintiera menos culpable. ¿Qué pasaba si él fue, de alguna manera, la causa de la muerte de Leo Valdez? Se sentía miserable. Para el colmo, había perdido a su primer amigo en esa guerra. Una parte de Nico esperaba que después de derrotar a Gea, él y Will se sentarían a tomar chocolate.

Lo que más le extrañaba a Nico era que su mente no pensaba en Percy. Cuando acabó la batalla de Manhattan, todo lo que Nico podía pensar era en Percy Jackson. Pero ahora… Percy ni siquiera estaba en su lista de cosas para pensar.

Y ahora que estaba pensando en él, se sorprendió a sí mismo no sintiendo nada. No sentía enojo. Ni un dolor en su pecho. Era como si estuviera pensando en Jason Grace. Nada especial.

Desde que la mismísima Reyna Ramírez-Arellano le había abrazado, Nico había pensado "Bien. Esto es todo. Este es el momento donde soy feliz." Se sentía como cuando Reyna había traído la Atenea Partenos en el Campamento Mestizo: esa sensación de paz y confianza se estaba adueñando de él. Ahora tenía dos hogares. Joder, este era el momento donde tenía que empezar a ser feliz, a ser la excepción que Hades quería que sea. El abrazo que Jason Grace le había dado fue más que suficiente para que el pensamiento de Nico se intensificara.

_Pero primero, _pensó, mientras observaba a Will Solace llamándolo, _tengo que solucionar algunas cosas._

—Así que, ¿dónde estabas? —exigió él apenas Nico llegó. Estaba usando una camiseta verde de cirujano, pantalones de vaquero y sandalias. Probablemente no era el protocolo estándar de un hospital. Pero también, lo que Nico recordaba, era que Will no solía ponerse toda la ropa de doctores desde que eran chicos. Como una costumbre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He estado aquí por dos días. No pasas por aquí. No ofreces tu ayuda.

Nico alzó sus cejas.

—¿Yo… qué? ¿Por qué desearías a un hijo de Hades en el mismo cuarto con la gente que estás intentando curar? ¿Por qué cualquier persona desearía eso?

—¿No puedes ayudar a un amigo? —Le preguntó. Nico se congeló: ¿Aún le consideraba su amigo, después de todo?—. ¿Cortar algunos vendajes? ¿Traerme una soda o un bocadillo? ¿O un simple, "¿Cómo te va, Will?"? ¿No piensas que estaría esperando ver una cara amistosa?

—¿Qué… mi cara?

Las palabras simplemente no tenían sentido junto. _Cara amistosa. Nico di Angelo._

—Sí que eres denso —observó—. Espero que hayas olvidado esa estúpida idea de dejar el Campamento Mestizo.

—Yo… sí. Es decir, me quedo.

—Bien. Serás denso, pero no eres idiota.

Nico simplemente tenía que preguntar.

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma? —preguntó, no enojado, pero curioso—. ¿No sabes que ya no soy el niño que conociste hace años? ¿No sabes que puedo invocar los zombies, los esqueletos…?

—Ahora mismo no podrías invocar una Fúrcula sin derretirte en un charco de oscuridad, Di Angelo. Te lo dije, no más cosas del Inframundo, órdenes del doctor. —Cuando terminó su oración, su rostro se suavizó, mientras miraba a Nico como si de repente volvieran a tener diez. Y a Nico le molestaba lo mucho que le podía afectar esa mirada—. No, ya no eres el mismo niño. Has madurado. Pero aún eres mi amigo, ¿entiendes?

—¿Aún soy tu amigo? —No pudo disimular su asombro—. ¿En… en serio?

Él golpeó su hombro suavemente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué creías?

—Uh, es que… no lo sé…

Odió quedarse sin palabras. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan cálido que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

—Ahora… —Will lo miró de pies a cabeza—. Tenemos que hacer algo con tu condición. Me debes por lo menos tres días de reposo en la enfermería. Empezando desde ahora.

Nico sintió como si un millón de mariposas esqueléticas resucitaran en su estómago.

—¿T-tres días? —_Jamás _había tartamudeado. Eso era algo nuevo—. Supongo que estaría bien…

Escuchó a Percy exclamar algo y pensó que era mejor terminar lo que estaba iniciando. Prometió por el Estigio a Will que volvería enseguida, pues esa charla no tenía que durar más de unos minutos.

Cuando llegó junto a Percy y le dio la noticia que estaría pasando el resto del año con Annabeth, Nico se encontró a sí mismo estando feliz. No había ni una pizca de celos en sus palabras. Observó al hijo de Poseidón. Sus ojos verdemar, su sonrisa… de alguna manera, no tenían efecto en Nico. Percy Jackson ya no parecía una figura mítica, una persona para idolatrar o enamorarse.

Percy Jackson lucía como un ser humano corriente y Nico no podía estar más feliz con eso. Al fin, después de años, _ya lo había superado. _

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Percy.

—Durante mucho tiempo —comenzó Nico, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con el coraje que había hallado—, yo estaba enamorado de ti. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Percy miró a Nico, luego a Annabeth, como para comprobar que oyó bien y luego a Nico de nuevo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. Eres una excelente persona. Pero ya lo superé —respondió, y se dio cuenta lo bien que se sentía ponerlo en palabras. Era como sacarse un peso de encima. Nico casi suelta un suspiro de felicidad—. Estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Lo que quieres decir es que…

—Exacto.

Los ojos grises de Annabeth empezaron a brillar. Ella le dio una sonrisa ladeada a Nico.

—Espera. Así que quieres decir…

—Exacto —volvió a decir Nico—. Pero está bien. Estamos bien. Quiero decir… lo veo ahora. Eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo.

Al instante, cierto cabello rubio y ojos azules se posaron en la mente de Nico. Rápidamente despejó sus pensamientos.

—No soy tu tipo. Espera. Por lo tanto…

—Nos vemos, Percy —dijo Nico. Miró a su novia—. Annabeth.

Ella levantó su mano para chocar los cinco. Nico lo hizo. Luego se dirigió al otro lado del campo, donde Will Solace estaba esperando.

Miró al hijo de Apolo con energías renovadas.

—Uh —Will alzó una ceja a Percy, quien lucía confundido aún—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Nada —murmuró Nico—, sólo estaba aclarando algunas cosas.

Will asintió. Ambos entraron a la enfermería. Algunos de los hermanos de Will lo miraban sorprendidos, como si no esperaban su presencia, pero al instante volvían a lo que hacían, como si Nico fuera otro campista.

El rubio le señaló una camilla y él se sentó. Trajo una planilla y empezó a chequear algunas partes del cuerpo de Nico. Cuando miró su pierna, Will alzó una ceja.

Nico siguió su mirada hasta hallar lo que él estaba mirando. La herida de su pierna, la del Tártaro. La tela continuaba amarrada a su pierna, rehusándose a caer.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí?

—Un monstruo —respondió—. Me desangré y… bueno, dijiste que no me iba a curar de inmediato. Pero al menos no me desmayaría.

Will removió la tela y observó la herida de Nico, que _al menos _no estaba en estado de putrefacción. Sin embargo, levantó la vista y la sonrisa que tenía podía haber iluminado al Campamento Mestizo entero por la noche.

—Me alegra que recordaras eso.

—Fue… fue difícil de olvidar.

Él continuó sonriendo, trayendo un botiquín, y Nico no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado esa sonrisa hasta que volvió a aparecer.

Suspiró. Tal vez esos tres días serían buenos, si eso significaba volver a ver esa sonrisa.

**IX.**

_**Un año después**_

Lo más extraño que pasó ese día fue que Jason Grace entró por la puerta de la enfermería, corriendo súper feliz. Nico y Will levantaron sus miradas, observando al semidiós recuperar el aire.

—¿Jason? —preguntó Nico una vez que Jason se recuperó.

—Tengo un mensaje de Reyna —anunció.

—Si es algo privado —dijo Will, empezando a caminar—, volveré enseguida…

—No, no, de hecho, también quiero hablar contigo —Jason los guio hacia la cabaña de Zeus.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña, Jason señaló la cama para que ambos se sienten.

—¡Bueno! —Exclamó el semidiós—. Hablé con Reyna y ella me avisó que este uno de Agosto, tendremos una fiesta para festejar que derrotamos a Gea.

—¡Eso suena genial! —concordó Will.

Nico rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de todas formas. Una fiesta no sonaba _tan _mal.

—El punto es que —continuó Jason—, va a ser una fiesta muy grande aquí. Y habrá bailes.

El entusiasmo de Will desapareció al instante. Nico y él intercambiaron miradas, claramente sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba: no sabían bailar.

—Sí, Reyna me dijo de eso —señaló a Will y Nico—, y yo le dije "Pero a Nico no le gusta bailar", y me miró como aquella vez que pronuncié su nombre completo. Reyna quiere que te diviertas, Nico, así que, ¿puedes tomar clases de baile? Pipes y sus hermanas te pueden ayudar. Si no quieres, le puedo decir a Reyna…

—No, no —intervino Nico—, está bien. ¿Pero es necesario?

Jason asintió.

—Es parte del espectáculo de la noche.

—No es por nada, pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo aquí? —preguntó Will. Jason lo miró con una sonrisa y enderezó sus gafas.

—Necesito que seas el compañero de baile de Nico. Piper y sus hermanas accedieron pero sólo si enseñaban a bailar a dos personas, porque con una sola iba a ser complicado —explicó el hijo de Júpiter.

Nico volvió a intervenir.

—Eso es ridículo —espetó—. ¿Por qué se necesita una pareja?

—En todos los bailes se necesita una, Nico.

No pudo argumentar la respuesta del Grace. Nico se cruzó de brazos. Una cosa era aprender a bailar. Otra cosa era bailar _con Will Solace. _Jason sabía lo que Nico sentía por él, pero ahí estaban. Jason lo miró como diciendo "Lo siento"; pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Al cabo de otros segundos, Will asintió.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Suena divertido —admitió, pero no sonaba _tan _seguro.

Jason sonrió de nuevo.

—Entonces eso es todo. No le digan a nadie sobre la fiesta, que va a ser sorpresa.

Los dos chicos miraron al hijo de Júpiter salir de la cabaña, con ellos detrás de él. Cuando Jason ya estaba lejos, intercambiaron miradas, inseguros de qué decir. Nico miró al suelo y luego a Will.

—¿Creo que debemos ir con la cabaña de Afrodita?

—Uh… supongo…

Las clases de baile eran un desastre. Tanto Nico como Will estaban seguros que la cabaña de Afrodita lo terminaría echando a ambos con una escoba por ser _tan _malos bailando. Incluso pidieron ayuda a algunos hijos de Apolo (dios de la música y todo eso, pero es obvio que _Will _no había heredado eso tampoco) para mejorar el baile, pero no parecía funcionar. Lo bueno era que Nico, a pesar de todo, se estaba divirtiendo.

Tenía _horas _extra con Will. No estaba muy seguro cuándo empezó a gustarse de su amigo, pero Nico no pensaba confesarlo, al menos, no ahora. Primero tenía que estar un poco más cómodo con esto de la "sexualidad", luego, podría decirle a Will cómo se sentía. Por ahora, se conformaba con pisar el pie de su amigo mientras bailaban y reían.

Cuando las dos semanas pasaron, Nico maldijo a los romanos por siempre vestirse de forma elegante. La fiesta tenía que ser elegante, para conmemorar algo así de importante. Quirón lo había llamado una "fiesta de graduación", y básicamente se estaban graduando de pasar a ser simples semidioses a héroes.

Nico accedió a regañadientes. ¿Por qué debía vestirse con un traje? ¡Él no era de los Siete! Podía estar perfectamente en la fiesta con sus jeans y una camiseta. Pero él respetaba a Reyna y a sus amigos, así que ahí estaba, acomodándose un estúpido traje que Piper y él compraron.

No tenía una corbata, pero estaba trajeado, así que no podía importar mucho. La fiesta ya estaba iniciando, podía escuchar la música sonando a todo volumen y los sonidos de los semidioses gritando y cantando. Dándose una última mirada y decidiendo que se veía bien a pesar de que seguro no lo hacía, Nico decidió emprender camino hacia donde la fiesta se estaba haciendo.

En realidad, todo el Campamento era usado de fiesta. Habían semidioses por todos lados: en la playa, en la Casa Grande, en el comedor, en las arenas… era difícil ver un lugar que _no _tuviera semidioses. Sólo tenía que encontrar a Will, Jason y Piper para poder ubicarse. Encontró a Will primero, pues chocó contra él.

A diferencia de Nico, el traje de Will era blanco. Nico se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. ¿Siempre tenían que ser lo contrario?

—Los trajes te sientan muy bien, Di Angelo —le sonrió, mientras se ponían a caminar hacia la fiesta.

—No estás tan mal, Solace —respondió, observando con orgullo como había logrado no sonrojarse.

La primera vez que Will le había dicho un cumplido, Nico fue un tomate parlante porque nadie nunca le había dado cumplidos. Ahora… incluso era capaz de decir algo de vuelta. Eso era un gran progreso.

Piper y Jason los hallaron cuando fueron a buscar comida. Piper sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgullosa del traje que eligió.

—¡Tienen que entrar a bailar! —Exclamó Jason, rodeando a Piper con su brazo—. ¡La música está genial!

Nico sonrió de lado.

—Luego. ¿Dónde están Reyna y los demás?

—A ver… Percy estaba con Annabeth, la última vez que los vi, estaban buscando bebidas y Percy se estaba sirviendo algo azul —respondió Piper, pensando—. Hazel y Frank estaban bailando. Y Reyna… es raro, aún no la veo.

Nico asintió. Se dedicó a mirar a Jason y Piper. Jason tenía un traje negro también, pero tenía diferentes detalles para diferenciarlo del de Nico. Piper tenía un vestido azul oscuro, con sus tacones del mismo color. Nico observó que Piper no tenía ningún rasgo de maquillaje, como si estuviera intentando no atraer atención. Lo cual no funcionaba, porque con el simple hecho de llevar un vestido, Piper se veía hermosa. Ahora, a Nico no le gustaban las chicas, pero la verdad era que Piper sí era bonita.

Una voz rompió sus pensamientos.

—¿Esa es Reyna? —le preguntó Will.

Siguió la mirada del hijo de Apolo y efectivamente, esa era Reyna. Estaba vestida con su ropa normal de pretor, pero por alguna razón, los medallones, la insignia, la capa y toda su vestimenta se veía mejor que nunca. Su cabello parecía perfectamente arreglado y la sonrisa que portaba la joven Pretor era más que suficiente para atraer la atención de varios semidioses que pasaban por ahí. Nico sonrió, feliz de volver a verla.

—No sé qué has hecho —comentó el momento que la pretor llegó—, pero te ves fantástica.

—Gracias, hijo de Hades —le respondió, sonriendo—. Buenas noches, Jason, Piper y tú eres… ¿Will Solace, me equivoco?

Will extendió su mano.

—Un placer —le dijo sonriendo. Reyna devolvió la sonrisa.

—Reyna, tengo que admitirlo —Jason dijo, soltándose de Piper y acercándose a la chica—. Esto sí que es una fiesta.

La hija de Bellona asintió.

—Aún no supera la fiesta que hicimos al terminar la guerra contra los Titanes —respondió Reyna.

Jason sonrió aún más, si era posible.

—Oh, dioses. ¡Eso sí que fue una fiesta!

Ambos se rieron. Jason se disculpó y sacó a bailar a Piper, mencionando que aún tenían que hallar a Percy y Annabeth. Reyna se acercó al lado de Nico.

—¿Qué tal la están pasando? —les preguntó ella.

—Es como dijo Jason —Will sonrió—, esto sí que es una fiesta.

—No es que sea fanático de estas cosas, pero en serio es buena —coincidió Nico.

La canción cambió y Reyna empezó a sonreír otra vez. Nico estaba seguro que no la había visto así de feliz nunca. Él tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Al fin estaban en paz.

—Dime, Di Angelo…

—¿Sí, Pretor? —respondió. A pesar de todo, nunca dejaban sus formalidades.

—¿Has practicado tu baile? —tenía extendida una mano hacia él.

Nico la tomó. Reyna se giró unos momentos a observar a Will, quién estaba inusualmente molesto.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? Prestaré a tu pareja.

El enojo del hijo de Apolo fue reemplazado por vergüenza. Nico sonrió al verlo sonrojado. Will asintió e hizo un gesto con su mano, como que no le tomaba importancia.

Una vez en la pista, Nico empezó a hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Reyna? —Nico estaba intentando no pisar el pie de la chica—. Sé que tienes algo que decirme.

—Ese hijo de Apolo —contestó sin rodeos—, ¿sientes algo por él?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Cada vez que visitas el Campamento Júpiter no te callas sobre él. ¿Sí o no?

Sabía que con Reyna no podía desviar la pregunta.

—Sí —su voz salió tan baja que probablemente era inaudible—. En serio, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad —sentenció ella. La canción cambió de ritmo, a uno más lento. Al instante, la pretor sonrió—. ¡Cambio de pareja! —exclamó.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Nico no terminó su pregunta, pues Reyna lo había hecho girar. Terminó chocando por segunda vez contra Will Solace. Sólo que esta vez, él había atrapado sus manos con las suyas.

Le dio una última mirada a Reyna, quien ahora sonreía satisfecha y se dirigía fuera de la pista. _Gracias, _le dijo en su mente.

La mano de Will reposó en su cintura. La otra continuaba entrelazada en su propia mano, y la mano libre de Nico estaba en su hombro. Nico estaba casi seguro que esa no era la posición correcta, pero no le pudo importar menos.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, no se pisaron el pie en ninguna ocasión. Nico podía asegurar que nunca había mirado a Will por tanto tiempo, y en esos momentos, se veía más apuesto de lo normal.

Dioses bendigan a Reyna Ramírez-Arellano.

Estaban tan cerca. Will y Nico no tenían una diferencia de altura tan alta. Will medía un metro setenta y tres. Nico medía metro setenta. Así que si Nico pisaba mal, iba a terminar en una posición comprometedora.

—Uh… ¿A ti te gusta Reyna? —cuestionó Will, mirándolo.

Nico casi rompe en carcajadas.

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —Will negó con su cabeza, rehusándose a decir—. No. No me gusta Reyna.

_De hecho, ni siquiera me gustan las chicas._

La sonrisa que estaba extrañando adornó el rostro del rubio.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —Nico alzó su ceja.

—Ajá. Muy bien.

Nico quería preguntar _qué demonios estaba bien, _pero se calló. En esos momentos sólo importaba el baile y nada más. El hijo de Hades juraba que si ese día hubiera estado más abierto con quién era, hubiera cerrado la distancia que había entre ambos y no le habría importado absolutamente nada.

Pero no lo hizo y la canción había acabado. Reyna estaba parada en medio de todos los semidioses, en un pequeño escenario que la cabaña de Hefesto construyó especialmente para esa ocasión.

—Me gustaría llamar a los héroes que pelearon por esta guerra hace un año —anunció la pretor—. Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Jason Grace. Piper McLean. Que los dioses lo cuiden donde sea que esté, Leo Valdez. Hazel Levesque. Frank Zhang. Nico di Angelo.

El Campamento explotó en aplausos. Nico estaba sorprendido. Él no había participado en esa guerra. ¿Por qué mencionarlo a él también? Sin embargo, terminó subiendo las escaleras junto a los demás.

Todos dijeron sus discursos. Todos dijeron lo mucho que lamentaban la ausencia de Leo Valdez y que siempre sería recordado como un héroe. Pero cuando Reyna lo llevó a dar su discurso, fue un poco más diferente.

—Por mucho tiempo… no he sido la persona más feliz en el mundo —comenzó Nico, mirando al Campamento. Todos estaban reunidos. Sus manos empezaron a sudar—. Perdí a mis seres queridos y he pasado por muchas cosas que estoy mejor sin recordar. Pero aquí… hallé mi hogar. He hallado una familia, hablando literal y figurativamente —Hazel y el Campamento soltó una corta risa— y he hallado amigos. Incluso hallé personas para querer y proteger.

Se aseguró de haber estado mirando a Will cuando lo mencionó.

—Por mucho tiempo, creí no pertenecer —continuó—, pero tal vez, cierta persona tenía razón. Tal vez yo era el que me apartaba.

Pudo _jurar _que vio a Will sonreír con satisfacción.

—Y ahora pertenezco en dos lugares. Ahora tengo _dos _hogares y tengo una familia. Y para ser un hijo de Hades, no podría pedir nada más. Muchas gracias —terminó el discurso.

Los Siete y Reyna envolvieron a Nico en un abrazo grupal de oso (Nico temió por un momento que Frank se hubiera convertido en un oso y lo estuviera abrazando) mientras el Campamento aplaudía y gritaba con fuerza.

Cuando volvía junto a Will, sólo podía pensar que no sólo halló todo lo que mencionó, pero halló a alguien para amar de verdad.

**X.**

Después de cinco meses del cumpleaños número dieciséis de Nico, el hijo de Hades ya se había decidido que no podía continuar apartando sus sentimientos. Desde la noche de la fiesta, Nico se estaba esforzando más de lo normal para tapar lo que sentía, porque algunas veces, deseaba volver a bailar como lo habían hecho y esta vez cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

Ahora, el problema era que no sabía cómo declararse.

Jason no iba a ser de ayuda. Era un buen amigo y daba excelentes consejos, pero Jason ya tenía problemas con no ser lo 'suficientemente romántico para la hija de la diosa del amor'. Hazel le diría que sea él mismo y que sólo vaya a decírselo, pero Nico quería algo especial. Reyna y Frank tenían más problemas para manejar que sus problemas amorosos. Percy y Annabeth estaban en Nueva Roma.

Lo que nos llevaba con… Piper. Debió haberlo pensado antes. Piper era la hija de Afrodita, por supuesto que podría ayudarlo y darle mejor consejo que cualquiera de sus otros amigos.

Piper no parecía sorprendida cuando Nico le contó sus… "preferencias". Nico supuso que era alguna intuición por ser hija de Afrodita, pero Piper le aseguró que él era "muy obvio". Vaya, tranquilizador. Al parecer no era tan obvio porque _Will _no lo notaba. Él quería que él lo notara, no todo el Campamento.

Escuchó a Piper aconsejarlo. En palabras de la chica: «A Will le gustas tanto como tú te gustas de él. Puedes tirarle una pelota con una nota que diga "¡Hey, me gustas!" y él te corresponderá».

Y luego, Nico podía jurar que la chica empezó a usar su encanto, porque de repente se sentía con toda la confianza del mundo entero y ya estaba caminando hacia la cabaña siete. Golpeó la puerta. Uno de los hermanos de Will lo vio y al instante se giró, exclamando:

—¡Will! ¡Nico está aquí!

Escuchó como alguien saltaba de la cama y llegaba hasta la puerta.

—Hola, Nico —saludó como si nada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podemos hablar?

Will arqueó una ceja. Cerró la puerta atrás suyo y empezó a caminar con Nico. Ambos estaban yendo a la playa, Will mirándolo aún preocupado.

Al llegar al lugar, Nico se sentó en la arena y señaló el lugar a su lado para que Will se siente. Vacilando, accedió.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió.

Nico tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Sabes que fui al Tártaro, verdad? —preguntó. El rostro de Will se enserió.

—Me lo dijiste.

—Y… sabes lo que he visto. Sabes lo que me ha hecho.

Will asintió, al parecer, no sabiendo que decir. Nico continuó.

—También sabes lo del Laberinto —nuevamente asintió—, y creo que recuerdas lo que pasó con Octavian.

—Nico —inició él—, ya te lo dije, lo de Leo y Octavian no tuvo nada que ver contigo…

Nico lo silenció con un gesto.

—A pesar de que sabes todo eso y sabes lo que cargo en mis hombros… ¿Aún te gusto?

La expresión de Will se suavizó al instante. Se ruborizó y miró al mar, luego a él. De forma insegura, acercó su mano a la de Nico, hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Nico no se apartó.

—Sí. Me gustas.

Él le sonrió de una forma tan cálida que el corazón del hijo de Hades pudo haber parado en ese momento. Nico podía sentir que Will quería decir más cosas. Probablemente algún discurso. Pero en esos momentos, eso era lo único que Nico quería oír. Su sonrisa se tornó en una nerviosa.

—Um, ¿yo también te gusto, verdad?

Recién ahí se dio cuenta que no había dicho lo que planeaba decir.

Se golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. Eso es lo que iba a decirte.

Will le apretó la mano mientras reía. Nico notó poco a poco como las risas se callaban y la distancia se cerraba. Al fin había logrado hacer lo que desde hace meses venía deseando. Con mucha certeza, Nico podía decir que mientras lo besaba, bien el mundo pudo haber desaparecido.

Pero estaba feliz de que no lo hubiera hecho, o no conseguiría estar con él.

_**Dos años después**_

—Mudarse apesta —resopló el Di Angelo, bajando otras cajas. El polvo se metía en su nariz y eso le hacía estornudar.

—Es la enésima vez que dices eso y no está ayudando en nada —le recordó Will, bajando algunas cajas por sí mismo en el medio de la habitación.

—Sí, bueno, es la verdad —consiguió una risa por respuesta. Nico se acercó a la ventana, observando la extensa ciudad abajo—. Seattle es enorme.

Los brazos de Will lo rodearon por atrás. Reposó su barbilla en el hombro de Nico, mirando lo mismo que él.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó. Nico se relajó y se recostó un poco más por él.

—Sí —respondió. Will empezó a darle pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro y cuello—. Aunque para ser honesto, me hubiera gustado vivir hasta en una granja si significaba estar contigo.

Will ahogó una risa.

—¿Ahora quién se pone de romántico?

—¡Cállate, Solace!

Ambos se empezaron a reír. Nico se giró para poder besarlo apropiadamente. Cuando se separaron, Nico miró al apartamento donde iban a vivir _los dos solos, _sin el Campamento, sin estúpidas profecías, sin monstruos. Sólo ellos dos.

—¿Podemos desempacar el sofá-cama?

—Nico di Angelo, _no _vamos a acostarnos a dormir sin desempacar todo lo demás.

—Son las 7:30 pm, Will. Es hora de dormir.

—Nico, tú te duermes a la madrugada porque eres un búho.

—Y tú te duermes a la nueve porque eres débil —contraatacó, sonriendo. Will le sonrió de vuelta.

—No vamos a acostarnos aún. Ven, ayúdame a desempacar lo demás.

Nico suspiró de mala gana pero se fue.

Aunque no debería haber sido una sorpresa cuando se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación de ambos, usando el pecho de Will como almohada en el sofá-cama a las 7:40 pm. El hijo de Hades sonrió triunfante.

—¿Cómo siempre ganas en estas situaciones? —le cuestionó su novio, girándose para poder abrazarlo.

—Es mi súper poder.

Will besó su frente y sonrió.

Después de unos momentos de sólo abrazarse, el rubio rompió el silencio.

—Hubiéramos desempacado la televisión.

—¿Y ahora que estamos tan cómodos lo recuerdas?

Ambos se rieron.

Cuando terminaron de reír, Will sólo continuó sonriendo. Nico también lo hizo. Entre todos esos años juntos, Nico descubrió lo mucho que amaba esa sonrisa. Era tan tranquilizadora, tan hermosa y perfecta. Nico la amaba. Y amaba al dueño de la sonrisa.

Suspiró.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

* * *

><p>Una chica en Tumblr acaba de decirme que le recuerdo a Will Solace. Es el cumplido más hermoso que me han podido dar en toda mi vida. *salta por la casa*<p>

Feliz cumpleaños súper adelantado a Ravie segundonombredesconocido Mayús Sailor. Me dije a mí misma que si le estaba haciendo un fic a Ravie, tenía que tener besitos, fluff, un poco de angst (?) y Te amo's caguai. Sí, sí.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. c:


End file.
